La nueva aventura
by HundeMurder
Summary: Esta es la historia de la travesia que tendran estos dos yordles: Lulu y Veigar para encontrar nuevas experencias y tratar de conseguir muchos logros pero, no solamente eso esos dos yordles tambien siente algo entre si una extraña sensacion cual sera? Historia hecha por: HundeMurder
1. El comienzo de la aventura

Hoy era un día soleado, alegre, feliz un día para divertirse y pasear con amigos, pero para veigar

Era un día detestable, odiaba ver a todos los campeones de la liga riendo, gozando y divirtiéndose

Era muy asqueroso para el pero no podía dejar de ver a lulú, su mejor amiga por así decir, en

Realidad era la persona que hacía que no le daba asco de ahí pero aun así los yordles no podían

Evitar ser amables y cariñosos con cualquier persona.

Algunos yordles siempre intentaban hacer lo máximo para ser amigo de veigar aunque este los

Despreciase y odie lo intentaban pero solo una persona logro ablandar un poco el corazón de

Veigar y esa yordle fue lulú eso no significa que el yordle dejo de ser malvado seguía siendo el

Mismo oscuro y seco yordle de siempre, solo veía que había alguien que no lo tenía miedo u odio.

Desde que se hizo amigo de veigar lulú siempre llegaba todas las mañanas a ver al oscuro yordle

Hola veigar -Saludo lulú con mucha fuerza levantando al yordle sudando de calor ya que tenía que dormir con su sombrero ya que siempre llegaba lulú.

Hola lulú -saludo secamente y con calor

Todo bien veigar? -Dijo lulú dando su mejor sonrisa

Si todo bien lulú, ahora porque vienes más temprano? Pregunto veigar con los ojos medio abiertos

No te acuerdas, me dijiste que hoy íbamos a ir a las cámaras de invocación para entrenar- dijo lulu

No lo sé lulu ayer tuve un día muy atareado y estoy muy cansado- dijo veigar con una voz de cansancio

Vamos quizás los invocadores necesiten de un suporté y un mid- dijo lulu con un sonrisa

Veigar la vio- (suspiro) bien voy a ir al menos déjame cambiarme

Bien te espero

Después de 5 minutos sale veigar con su traje maligno de siempre y fueron a ver las cámaras de invocación al ver que a los dos los habían llamado fueron pero vieron que fueron de equipos contrarios lulu era del equipo azul y veigar del equipo rojo

Lulu se veía de mala gana, aunque se fuera con su amiga tristana que eso la hacía feliz ya que se divertían mucho, pero tristana la veía decaída sin ganas de jugar

Lulu estas bien? Estas enojada? Pregunto asustada tristana

No pasa nada trist todo bien -dijo con una sonrisa fingida

Tristana la vio con cara de no hablar, (suspiro) no hay remedio contigo lulu después de ganar esta partida te invito con poppy a un batido, ok

Ok -dijo con una gran sonrisa dejando atrás la cara de tristeza.

Veigar ganaba su línea como siempre destrozaba a la ahri con una ulti y un prender hasta que ahri se cansó, llamo a la jungla y se hizo doblekill los dos llamaron a los de bot con rabia para matar a veigar.

Que vamos a hacer veigar ya se fedeo – dijo ahri enojada

Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver – dijeron los de bot

Yo voy también - dijo trynda con una risa de sádico

Cinco versus uno esto será totalmente fácil – presumió ahri

Todos estaban preparados para atacar solo esperaron el momento correcto

Tryndamer no aguanto más y se lanzó hacia la batalla

Hoy es tu fin enano – grito trynda

Veigar solamente sonrió y de una _**Q (ataque maligno)**_ le quito la mitad de vida y lo acabo con una _**W (materia oscura)**_ veigar empieza a reír.

Enserio hasta el top necesitáis – dijo veigar riéndose sádicamente

Se lanzaron los 4 contra veigar veigar solamente tiro su _**E (horizonte de sucesos)**_ y atrapo a los 4 de una _**ulti (estallido primordial)**_ mato a ahri, de dos _**Q (ataque maligno)**_ mato al jungla se había sacado la triple tristana se liberó del horizonte de sucesos y ataco con todas sus habilidades al igual que lulu se vio un escudo proteger a veigar era un escudo de mana la cual protegió la mayoría del daño de tristana

Veigar se cansó y tiro su combo _**(E, W, Q)**_ para deletear a tristana lo que solamente dejo a lulu en el aire sonó un grito que decía CUADRAKILL

El invocador que controlaba a veigar iba a ir por la pentakill pero veigar no dejaba de sentir algo en su interior que evitaba matar a lulu pero aunque veigar luchara para no matar a lulu ella quedo atrapada en el horizonte de sucesos, cuando veigar estaba a punto de matar a lulu salió corriendo y así dejo a lulu viva lulu extrañada se preguntó porque no la mato

Se acabó la partida ya que veigar no ayudo al invocador a hacerse la penta por lo cual lo regañaron pero veigar le daba igual lo que dijeran de él.

 _ **Hola chicos como están, les gusto la historia espero que si**_

 _ **Preguntas para mí?**_

 _ **Con quienes tienes maestría 5?**_

 _ **Veigar**_

 _ **Lulu**_

 _ **Soraka**_

 _ **Tristana**_

 _ **Que te gusta más AP o AD?**_

 _ **Juego mixto me encanta los dos roles: 3**_

 _ **Espero que les guste ya que me costó mucho; 3;**_

 _ **Adiós**_


	2. La gran confusion

Lulu asustada de lo que había pasado en la partida porque veigar se había resistido a matarla él nunca había tenido piedad con ninguna persona, aunque sea casi su única amiga no había nada que parara la sed de muerte de veigar

Veigar te han dicho algo malo por revelarte – pregunto lulu

No ha pasado nada lulu calma – dijo veigar fríamente

Veigar… porque…? No me asesi…. – lulu fue interrumpida por tristana

Hola lulu buena partida – dijo sonriente tristana

Igualmente compañera – dijo lulu

Aun me duele el golpe que me diste veigar – dijo tristana tratando de bromear

…. – veigar no contesto

Vamos veigar fue divertido – dijo lulu enojada

Debo admitir que sí... – dijo veigar secamente

Lulu, tristana pudiesen venir un momento - interrumpió Soraka

Vamos para allá - dijo lulu sonriendo

Cuando lulu volteo a ver a donde estaba veigar para invitarlo a que fuera con ellas, pero veigar había desaparecido

Rápido lulu – dijo tristana

Voy – dijo lulu preguntándose donde habrá ido veigar

Después de haber ayudado a Soraka, lulu estuvo pensando donde se hubiese ido veigar, reviso en su casa, reviso la biblioteca oscura de veigar, no se encontraba en ningún lugar, ya hasta se había hecho de noche, cuando de repente ve a veigar sentado en un acantilado viendo fijamente la luna lulu rápidamente fue a buscarlo, cuando estaba a punto de mencionarle porque las abandonó con Soraka veigar rápidamente dijo:

Cálmate lulu – dijo veigar secamente

Que paso veigar estás enojado - dijo la yordle asustada

Tú ya sabes que yo no me llevo bien con los demás campeones – dijo veigar

Lo se veigar no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, solamente quería que conocieras mas personas y no estuvieras tan malhumorado y enojado todo el tiempo – dijo lulu

Veigar sorprendido vuelve a ver a lulu, viéndola con una cara de enojo, cuando veigar intento acercarse a lulu, lulu estaba asustada

(En la mente de lulu)

Solamente dije que necesita alegrarse de vez en cuando, aunque el haga sus cosas malignas y oscuras de una mago, pero…

(Tiempo real)

Lo siento veigar, sé que fue mi error pensar que tuvieras un corazón…!

Lulu… veigar no pudo seguir hablando ya que a lulu le empezaron a salir unas lágrimas de los ojos, por lo cual veigar paro de caminar hacia ella y solamente cayo arrodillado cuando de repente:

Lo… lo… sien… to… lulu – dijo veigar bajando su cabeza

Lulu quitándose sus lágrimas de los ojos va con veigar y le da un abrazo, el que veigar no correspondió

No tienes que disculparte conmigo veigar, no era mi intención decirte eso solamente salió de mí, perdóname

Veigar solamente se levantó y se fue sin ninguna emoción, por la cual lulu no aguanto y se puso a llorar otra vez

Que es lo que he hecho, acabo de perder a unos de mis mejores amigos que he tenido, aunque no me trate como una verdadera amiga, yo sé que tiene un corazón bueno en su interior. Cuando de repente ve a tristana corriendo hacia ella.

Lulu! Que te ha pasado?

Trist lo he arruinado todo… veigar no me volverá a hablar en la vida

Pelearon? Como paso esto?

Lulu empezó a explicar a tristana todo lo que paso y que había llamado a veigar una bestia sin corazón

Lulu… sé que estas mal pero, a veigar no le caería mal que le llamen ser sin corazón jeje… dijo tristana tratando de hacer una broma por la cual lulu se lo tomó seriamente, lo que asusto a tristana ya que las bromas de ella siempre la hacían reír

Bueno no bromas -dijo tristana seria

Solo te digo algo lulu… yo veo que veigar no es tan malo del todo, mira como es contigo, y que él es el yordle más temido de aquí, ya que la mayoría del tiempo pasa contigo sé que te perdonara, vamos anímate

Lulu sonriendo vuelve a ver a tristana

Claro trist! No lo había pensado así pero, aunque yo sea su única amiga veo que no solamente es buen amigo mío, veo que también se lleva bien con algunos yordles como… poppy, heimer o… tu!

No creo - dijo sonriendo

Quien sabe quizás algún día veigar yo no esté tan solitario y consiga mas amigos

Pues si veigar está dispuesto hacer mi amigo pues con mucho gusto lo acepto – dijo sonriente

Así se habla amiga - dijo lulu dando una gran carcajada

(Bostezo) Bien ya es casi media noche es hora de que nos acostemos te parece lulu

Si! – dijo sonriente

Fueron a la casas de cada una para dormir mientras que veigar no podía dormir algo le estaba pasando, se miraba al espejo sentía algo rebotando en su mente de la cual no sabía que decir, solamente no sabía explicarlo

(Mente de veigar)

Que me está pasando, algo me está desconcentrando de todo, nunca había sentido dolor porque alguien me ofendiese, me estaré haciendo blando gracias a lulu, pero no será más que eso, no debo hacer que mi identidad quede manchada por una yordle.

Después de eso veigar no pudo dormir en toda la noche, levantándose en la mañana con una expresión de odio y de poca tolerancia cuando de repente

Hola, como dormiste veigar! – dijo lulu

Bien… - dijo veigar con voz de enojo

Que quieres ahora? – dijo con una cara de mal gusto más de la que tenia siempre

Lulu volvió a pensar en lo que paso anoche y pensó que seguía enojado, se puso demasiado nerviosa pensando en que perdería a un buen amigo, aunque fuera indiferente hacia ella

Bue…no...No…era…mí…mí…inten….inten….cion – dijo lulu asustada

Estas bien lulu, parece que tienes fiebre estas temblando estás muy roja y tartamudeas mucho – dijo veigar asustado

No…no…pasa…nada…estoy…bien – dijo lulu casi resbalándose de la pena

Segura?

Si…si…nos…ve…mos…des…pu…es! – dijo mientras salía corriendo con la cara tapada por su gorro

Cada día me pregunto que pasara adentro de su cabeza – dijo veigar

Lulu corrió hasta su casa y entro con la cara como un tomate, cuando lo ve pix se extraña mucho ya que pocas veces se pone así

 **(Brillo con desagrado)** Lulu que hiciste ahora…? Dijo pix poniéndose la mano en su cara

Nada… - dijo tapándose la cara

 **(Brillo enojado)** Vamos niña cuéntamelo soy tu compañero desde muchos años

Anoche cuando tú te viniste a casa por el cansancio que tenías de todas las partidas… pues yo estuve con veigar y me enoje mucho… por lo cual creo que está muy enojado…

 **(Brillo con desagrado)** Enserio, que tanto hiciste para que se enoja… pix recordó que tan molesta puede ser lulu

Le dije que era una persona sin… corazón

Pix se quedó impresionado por unos segundos ya que no podía explicar cómo lulu podía haber dicho eso

 **(Brillo asustado)** Bu…e…no no están malo

No mientas pix! Estas mintiendo, malvado!

 **(Brillo asustado)** Cálmate no te enojes tanto

 **(Brillo persuasivo)** Bueno intentare lo máximo que pueda para ayudarte pero… me debes dar una dotación de pastelillos para una semana entera!

Una semana entera! Harás que queme el horno, quedare desecha!

 **(Brillo persuasivo)** Eso o no hay trato!

Es…ta bien! Pero tú me debes ayudar, ok

 **(Brillo sonriente)** Trato hecho!

Después de discutirlo pix y lulu fueron a la casa de veigar, pero no se encontraba, quizás se había ido a las cámaras de invocación

 **(Brillo pensando)** Vamos a buscarlo a las cámaras de invocación quizás esté ahí

Está bien pix – dijo lulu

Crees que veigar se enoje mucho otra vez – dijo lulu asustada

 **(Brillo bromista)** Vamos que paso con mi lulu que era divertida y sonreía, ahora solamente te veo triste y enojada

Yo…yo no estoy enojada pix! Solamente me siento mal por lo que hice…

 **(Brillo seriamente)** Solamente has como tú me dices, déjalo lo que ha pasado en el pasado y sigue adelante

Si… si pix! – dijo lulu

 **(Brillo sonriendo)** Vamos entonces!

Pix y lulu empezaron a correr hasta las cámaras de invocación para encontrar a veigar, cuando ven que ya está en partida deciden espectarlo por un momento, cuando vieron a veigar deletando y one shoteando a los demás sin piedad, lo cual hizo recordar a lulu que veigar no la mato y la dejo sin ningún rasguño, y lulu tenía una confusión total en su cerebro no sabía en qué pensar, hasta que pix se dio cuenta y se empezó a preocupar mucho lulu y pix desactivo el modo espectador, cuando de repente lulu salió corriendo mientras lloraba y se fue corriendo con lulu

Que me está pasando pix… no sé qué me pasa! – dijo lulu llorando

 **(Brillo asustado)** Cálmate lulu, ya habías olvidado esto… que pasa ahora!

No lo sé mi mente esta confundida

 **(Brillo asustado)** Relájate, sécate las lágrimas dime que te pasa

Veigar no me mato ayer, por lo cual pienso yo que tuve que haber sido una buena amiga después de todo, como para que no obtuviera la penta y arriesgar su vida de campeón

Pero… ahora me estará odiando y arrepintiéndose de no tener la penta

 **(Brillo sabiament** e)No sabes quizás no esté tan enojado no le has preguntado

Está bien…

Esta niña algún día de estos me matara de estrés pensó pix

Entonces esperémoslo

Está bien, vamos!

Lulu y pix volvieron a llegar a las cámaras de invocación, pero en la sala en la que estaba veigar jugando estaba cerrada por lo cual preguntaron qué paso a draven que estaba esperando partida

Señor Draven que paso con esa sala?

Tuvieron que sacar a todos los campeones, porque un campeón casi mata realmente a otro campeón, Recuerda que en la liga de leyendas es competir para ver quién puede ganar no se permite matar verdaderamente, yo creo que fue Tryndamer porque casi mata a vayne.

Enserio? – dijo lulu

Si, mandaron a todos los campeones de la partida a tomar un descanso de un día

Bien muchas gracias señor Draven

De nada, es un gusto ayudar

Vamos pix!

 **(Brillo asustado)** Voy! Espérame!

Volvieron a llegar a la casa de veigar y tocaron la puerta

Estoy nerviosa pix…

Quién es? – dijo veigar fríamente

Yo…yo…yo lu…lu – dijo lulu asustada

No estoy de muy buen humor lulu, quizás otro día

Oh bueno…

Enserio lulu, solo viniste a hacer nada

Que hago entonces?

 **(Brillo convencido)** Abre la puerta

Pix no quiero interrumpir a veigar

Si tu no lo haces lo hare yo – fue lo último que dijo pix antes que la puerta cayera de una **Q (lanza brillante)** veigar al oír la puerta caer se puso su sombrero rápido, y con su bastón salió y grito:

El día de tu muerte a llega… - veigar paro su **Q (ataque maligno)** con el que iba a atacar al supuesto intruso… hasta que se dio cuenta que era lulu

Que has hecho lulu! – pregunto veigar asustado

Na…Na…da

 **(Brillo enojado)** Porque estás enojado con mi amiga maldito bastar… pix no pudo terminar porque lulu lo había encerrado en su gorro

Que está pasando aquí! – pregunto veigar alterado

Pix discúlpate!

 **(Brillo enojado)** Que él se disculpe primero!

Disculparme? Que locuras están diciendo!

Es que por lo que paso anoche pensé que te ibas a enojar conmigo y ya no quisieras ser mi amigo…

Lulu todo este alboroto solo por esto! (suspiro)bueno dejemos todo este alboroto resuelto ok, y vayan a sus casa para poder dormir bien

Dormir, si apenas es medio di… ya anocheció!

 **(Brillo bromeando)** Si creo que con esto nos entretuvimos mucho y se nos pasó el día je je…- dijo pix

Antes de que se vayan, quien repara mi puerta – dijo veigar con un tono de enojo

 **(Brillo sonriente)** Lulu y yo la reparare… pix no pudo terminar la frase al ver a lulu correr a casa

Nos vemos veigar, te veo en la mañana!

Eso solo te deja a ti! – dijo veigar con unos ojos de enojo

 **(Brillo asustado)** No…no… por favor nooo! -Grito pix

Pix llego a media noche cansado, y lulu le abrió la puerta

 **(Brillo enojado)** Me abandonaste!

Fue una bromita – dijo lulu riendose

 **(Brillo enojado)** Una broma! Estuve dos horas trabajando en esa puerta, ya que era muy delicada, tenía que tener un gran cuidado y si lo hacía mal veigar me decía que lo tenía que volver a hacer!

Bueno, te dejare dormir más en la mañana ok?

Está bien!

Buenas noches pix nos vemos en la mañana –dijo lulu antes de apagar la luz, para que los dos quedaran instantáneamente dormidos.

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado, discúlpenme de que les deje una semana sin subir nada**

 **Estoy teniendo un mal tiempo con las tareas del colegio**

 **Si tienen preguntas se las contestare con mucho gusto :3**

 **Intentare traer la tercera parte en la siguiente semana, espero :,3**

 **Adiós c:**


End file.
